Display devices such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCD) include a plurality of pixels at crossing regions defined by a plurality of scan lines extending in a row direction and a plurality of data lines extending in a column direction. A scan driver sequentially applies scan signals to the scan lines and a data driver supplies data signals to a plurality of data lines to write data to control the pixels to display images.
The data driver may include one or more digital-to-analog converters (DACs) to convert digital data to analog signals and one or more amplifier stages to amplify the analog data signals and to supply the amplified analog signals to the data lines.
The above information in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the technology and therefore it should not be construed as admission of existence or relevancy of the prior art.